


Party Like it's 1977

by Kacka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: Cassian agrees to host a Star Wars party at his and Jyn's place, but his roommate takes some convincing.





	Party Like it's 1977

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for May the Fourth!

"We're having a _what_?"

"A Star Wars party," Cassian repeats calmly. And doesn't smile when Jyn crosses her arms and scowls at him, no matter how much he wants to.

"That's what I thought you said." She sounds irritated.

Cassian doesn't necessarily consider himself a people person. He knows how to handle himself pretty well in most situations, sure, but he almost always prefers to be left to his own devices.

But Jyn is _extremely_ not a people person. She basically always looks like she wants to fight the entire world. It's part of what he likes about her.

"What's the problem?"

"I hate parties."

"But you like Star Wars," he points out. "And you like Bodhi, and Chirrut and Baze, and Kay."

She scowls harder. "You take that back."

Cassian lets himself smile this time. "Alright, you haven't yet killed Kay."

"I just haven't found his off switch yet," she mutters.

Kay and Jyn don't _not_ get along, not really. They're perpetually exasperated with each other-- Kay constantly giving Jyn unsolicited statistics on her impulsive (and notoriously bad) schemes, Jyn carrying through with said schemes anyway (and more often than not succeeding in them, defying all probability and infuriating Kay)-- but they get along when it counts.

Like when Jyn spent a night in jail after her third bar fight in one week and Kay was the one to go pick her up. ("He's the only one with a car, don't read too much into it, Cassian.") Or when Kay felt 'impractically unprepared' (Kay-speak for _nervous_ ) after his apartment got broken into, so Jyn took him to the firing range and taught him how to shoot. They might act like they aren't friends, but Cassian is pretty sure it's just a cover for how fond of each other they are.

At least, he hopes so because Kay is his oldest friend and Jyn is his-- Jyn. The words roommate and friend and pain in his ass don't feel adequate to describe who she is to him, even when combined. He'd like to keep them both around.

"I'm not helping you clean," Jyn warns.

Cassian lifts one eyebrow. "Do you ever?"

"And I get to pick which movie."

"As long as we start with Episode IV."

"And Kay stays away from me."

"I'm not his keeper," Cassian shrugs. "But I did talk to him about not reorganizing other people's bookshelves without permission."

"Who has the entire Dewey Decimal System memorized?" She grumbles. "Nobody, that's who."

She's still got her arms crossed and brow furrowed, but her lips are pressed together like they do when she's giving something serious consideration.

Not that Cassian is looking at her lips. He just can't help noticing people's tells.

"Chirrut is bringing his seven-layer dip," he tells her, a final enticement. Jyn sighs and lets her shoulders slump, defeated at last.

"Fine. We can have the stupid party."

"Such _enthusiasm_ ," he teases, and she knocks his elbow with hers.

"Shut up and help me hide the good liquor."

* * *

The party had been Bodhi's idea, and though Cassian has a pretty good poker face, he's near-incapable of saying no to Bodhi's hopefully pleading face. Especially when he sees so little of him. He's become desensitized.

Bodhi is only ever home for a few days at a time, spending most of his days (and nights) in the air. His flight schedule messes so much with his sleep schedule that even when he's home, he's usually not spending time with his friends but sleeping off the weird jet lag in his tiny place way out by the airport.

It's not an ideal locale for a party, so he'd puppy-eyed his way into having it at Cassian and Jyn's place, and though Jyn protests, Cassian would've liked to see her try to turn Bodhi down.

Still, that doesn't mean she's making anything easy.

"What are you doing?" He asks, sincerely stunned.

"Putting a lock on my door," she says, or at least, that's what he thinks she says. She's speaking around the screwdriver she's holding between her teeth. 

"Because of this dumb party?"

"Aha." She points the screwdriver at him. "So you admit it's a bad idea."

"I think it's not worth the lengths you're going to, to protest it."

"I don't want Kay-- or anyone else-- messing with my stuff again," she grouses, turning her attention back to the door. 

"What stuff?" He asks, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from ticking upward. "You live like a hobo. You have about three things, and all your furniture came with the house."

"It's called _minimalist_ , thank you."

"It's called _flight risk_."

She stops and turns to blink at him, and all he can do is blink back. He doesn't really believe Jyn would run out on him, leave him to pay rent on his own or find a new roommate, leave him to worry endlessly about her. But she treads lightly everywhere she goes, and sometimes he wishes she weren't so afraid of leaving footprints.

Her gaze is entirely too knowing, and he casts about for something to say, some way to change the subject. She gets there before he can.

"The locks came in a pack of two," she says abruptly, turning to look at her handiwork once again, and nodding decisively at what she finds. "I can do yours too, if you want. For your _five_  things."

Cassian snorts. "Knock yourself out."

He brushes past her, headed-- away. He hasn't decided where yet, but she stops him by calling his name when he gets to the top of the stairs.

"I'm not planning to lock mine when it's just us around," she offers. "It's not you I don't trust. Just-- so you know."

He nods, a strange heaviness in his chest. "Goes both ways."

* * *

Because it's technically Bodhi's party, and because Cassian doesn't like for his coworkers to know too much about his personal life (such as, where he lives), that means Cassian doesn't know most of the people who start filtering through his front door.

It seems to be a mixture of flight attendants and other airplane staff, Chirrut and Baze's gym buddies, a handful of people from Kay's weekly poker game (whom Cassian steers clear of in case Kay owes them money again), one or two people from the honest-to-god _Gerrera biker gang_ (at some point he and Jyn have _got_  to get drunk enough to swap their life stories) and plenty of people he doesn't recognize, couldn't place.

But at some point, as usually happens with parties, Cassian and his friends all gravitate toward each other, holing up in the room where Kay has rigged a projector to play the original trilogy. He and Bodhi are legitimately playing with Legos while Baze narrates the lightsaber battle onscreen for Chirrut. ("His footwork is terrible, it just took him three moves to parry when it should've been two. And don't get me started on his form. Ah, he just cut the other guy's arm off. He could have blocked that easily. You should be glad you can't see this. You'd be appalled." "I don't need to see it to be appalled; that's what I have you for.")

Jyn is sitting oddly still, oddly quiet, with a small smile on her face. Cassian almost doesn't want to disturb her, but she feels his eyes on her and scoots closer to Baze, making just enough room for Cassian to wedge himself next to her on the couch.

"Having fun?" He asks in a low voice.

She turns to look at him, that small smile still playing at the corners of her mouth. It's so dark, and they're so _close_. They never let themselves get this close when it's just the two of them. Like they both know what might happen if they do.

"Reluctantly."

He smiles, not even thinking of holding it back. He can smell the wine on her breath. Just one glass, he thinks. Enough to blur her edges, make her a little sleepy, but not enough to addle her mind.

"What are Kay and Bodhi doing?"

"Building a Death Star," she says, her smile growing. "Over 4,000 pieces. Bodhi's got the patience of a saint."

"I heard that," Kay calls. Cassian startles back, but there's nowhere for him to really go. The arm of the couch pens him in on one side, the warmth and closeness of Jyn's body on the other. After a moment of holding himself tense, he decides that's stupid and relaxes infinitesimally, bit by bit, until the line of his leg and arm are pressed right up against hers.

Ever so slightly, Jyn leans into him. Cassian feels like he can't breathe, or he'll break the moment, but he does, and it keeps, and it feels a little bit like a miracle.

"How many people are still here?"

"Not many," he hums. "We ran out of alcohol an hour ago, so once they finished their drinks most people left. And it's not even--" he checks his watch. "It's barely eleven. You're welcome."

Jyn turns to him with an inscrutable expression. "You planned that?"

Cassian just smirks.

"For me?" She presses, and the smirk drops from his face.

"Don't go getting a big head about it."

She ducks like she's trying to hide a smile, then lets herself tilt over onto his shoulder. Cassian blinks down at the top of her head, trying to make sense of what's happening.

"My big head's too heavy to stay upright," she jokes, soft enough only he can hear. His lips twitch and he maneuvers so that his arm is propped along the back of the couch, barely resting against her shoulders.

"I tried to warn you."

"I didn't listen."

"As usual." He brings a careful hand up to brush her hair away from his face. "You're going to fall asleep on me, aren't you?"

"Might," she admits. "You're pretty comfortable."

His chest swells with stupid pride.

"Fine," he murmurs. "I'll tell you how it ends."

By the time the movie ends, Jyn is fully slumped against him, her chest rising and falling evenly.

"I've never seen her like this," says Bodhi.

Kay frowns. "Asleep?"

"Peaceful."

Baze chuckles and Chirrut winks at Cassian. "We'll leave you two alone," he says, standing and stretching. "Come on, boys. Give them their house back."

Kay frowns at the mess on the floor. "We've still got three thousand, three hundred fifty-two pieces to put together."

"We'll finish it later," Bodhi promises, offering him a hand up.

When they've gone, and Cassian hears the front door shut behind them, he attempts to shift Jyn so she's horizontal. It kind of works, but when he goes to pull away she clings to him koala-style.

"No," she grunts.

"Jyn," he whispers, exasperated. "You have to let me go."

"No," she repeats, leveraging her weight against him until he falls next to her with a huff. One of her knees is trapping his against the cushion, her nose buried in his chest. He doesn't even know if she's really awake.

" _Jyn_ ," he says gently. "You know we have two perfectly good beds."

"Comfortable," she mumbles. He shivers when her fingers slip under the hem of his sleeve.

He shakes his head but reluctantly wraps his arm around her.

"We're going to be hurting in the morning."

Jyn exhales slowly, her breath fanning across the skin of his neck. Cassian feels her breathing slow as she drifts back to sleep. He knows she'll be a terror when she wakes, grumpy and maybe a little self-conscious, but he can't bring himself to mind.

Hell, if this is how parties end, he'll throw one every week. Because this? This feels like hope.


End file.
